Binded Captor
by ab-angel
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are founded out by two of the students in class. One in which possesses powers also. The thing is, his best friend's the one who tries to get hold of the power of the Clow Cards. (Chapter 2 up)
1. Spilled Secret

**Binded Captor **by AB-Angel 

**Disclaimer:** It's always hard to say it's not yours. Wait a minute, no it's not. So here goes, CCS does and will never belong to me. Hey! That wasn't so hard.

**Spoilers:** I'm pretty sure most of you who read this have probably seen most of it or a least know most of the story.

**Author's Note:** First Cardcaptor Sakura fic. I have most of the fic planned out and came to creating a sequel. I became very interested in it without even watching it, not saying that I haven't watched it yet. I'm going to watch the whole series soon. I like CCS a lot and even though I'm a guy, I like these kinds of anime. I really don't think it's all that girly. I see it as more childish than girly. Well I'm going to stop so I seem like I'm ranting. Here's my first CCS story Binded Captor!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: Hey! It's me having another retarded conversation with my characters! This won't last long like others do so let's begin with my original characters. Daisuke, Kazuma, ogenki desu ka? (how are you?)

Daisuke: I'm good. I'm finally going to be noticed! I hated how the story revolved around Sakura and Syaoran, I didn't like being in the back unnoticed while cameras went around them and their friends.

Kazuma: It's all good for me. I wonder how I'm going to turn out in the story?

AB-Angel: Wait and find out! Okay I introduced my two original characters and I really don't feel like talking to the other characters so on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 - Spilled Secret**

"RETURN TO THE FORM YOU WERE MEANT TO BE! CLOW CARD!!!" Sakura yells as she captures the Cloud Card. "Wew! That was tough, but we did it! We captured another Clow Card!" She jumps around holding the card.

"You were marvelous out there Sakura! You too Syaoran!" Tomoyo compliments them while putting away her camera.

"Really? You think so?" Sakura says.

"Of course! You're always marvelous." Tomoyo adds.

"Well, it wouldn't have been as easy if Syaoran wasn't here." Sakura comments.

"Uh, thanks." Syaoran thanks her and turning a little red.

"Come on! Let's go to my place and we'll have dinner there." Tomoyo offers.

"Really? Are you sure?" Sakura asks.

"Oh, you know how my mom loves to have you two around. So it's okay!" Tomoyo leads them to her house for a late dinner. After a while, the two decide to part ways with Tomoyo.

"Thanks again Tomoyo! It was great!" Sakura thanks her and gives her a little hug.

"Your welcome! Syaoran, did you find everything to your liking?" She then asks Clow's descendant.

"It was very delicious. I also thank you very much." He gives her a small bow.

"No problem! Bye and see you tomorrow!" Tomoyo waves bye to them as they leave her house.

"It must be great having her as a friend." Syaoran comments on Tomoyo.

"Yeah. She's so nice and caring. I was actually very relieved when she found out I was a Cardcaptor." Sakura tells her partner.

"You've seem to have grown quite a bit since I got here." Syaoran then tells her.

"I don't really know, maybe it's because you're here that I'm getting better." Sakura responds while giving him a warm smile.

He turns a little red at the sight and tilts his head forward to hide his face. "It's good that we're working together in capturing the Clow Cards." Syaoran then tells her. Shortly after, they reach the Kinomoto residence and that's where Syaoran says his good bye.

"See you Syaoran! Be careful!"

"I will. See you tomorrow." Syaoran waves and goes on his way home. He reaches home in a few minutes and turns in for the night. "(This day couldn't have gone any better.)" Syaoran's last thoughts were, thinking that everything today went perfectly, but what he didn't come to notice was a shocked boy who had just witnessed everything that happened that night.

"(I can't believe it! Sakura Kinomoto is the Cardcaptor!)" The boy gasps and runs home to await the next school day.

The next day, Sakura goes to school and meets up with all her friends, the same ones as usual, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, Meiling, and Naoko. While they're having a funny conversation, at the back of the class, the same boy is playing the sight he saw in his mind over and over again. Suddenly, his best and only friend approaches him.

"Daisuke? What's wrong?" His friend asks.

"Kazuma! You won't believe this," He then motions for Kazuma to come closer so no one could hear. "Yesterday, I was outside doing some errands for my mom when I saw Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, and Tomoyo Daidouji." Daisuke tells him.

"Yeah go on." Kazuma says.

"I was curious to see what they were doing, because Tomoyo had a camera and Sakura and Syaoran were dressed up and some kind of weird outfits. So I made myself invisible so they wouldn't be able to see me or sense me." Daisuke explains.

"Since when could you make yourself invisible?" Kazuma asks.

"Not now Kazuma, I'm trying to tell you something. They were there waiting for something, then suddenly, this thing started attacking them. I wasn't sure what it was they were battling, until Sakura captured it." Daisuke nearly finishes explaining everything to Kazuma.

Kazuma's eyes widen at what he's hearing. "You mean?"

"Yes, that was a Clow Card that she captured, making Sakura the Cardcaptor." Daisuke answers.

"What? No way! How could this be? That annoying girl is 'the' Cardcaptor." Kazuma nearly yells but controls himself. "(I gotta put an end to this! But how?)" Kazuma wonders.

"It's only because of all that research you did I was able to tell what they were doing." Daisuke comments.

"No matter." Kazuma then smirks. "Daisuke, why don't you get to know our new magical friends? And their friends too if you want." Kazuma nearly commands him. "See if you could find out anything else about them." He adds.

"But won't that be getting into their business?" Daisuke asks, unsure of Kazuma's request.

"It's okay, and besides, I was the one who's been sticking up for you ever since I found out your little secret." Kazuma reminds his magical friend.

"Okay fine! I'll do it. (I just hope that they don't find out what I'm trying to do.)" Daisuke walks up and approaches the group of kids with the two Cardcaptors with them. "Um, excuse me." The group then turns to him.

"Oh, hello! Who might you be?" Sakura politely asks.

"I'm Daisuke Shirai. I sit on the other side of class so I haven't really seen you guys around." Daisuke answers.

"Really? This is the first I've seen you." Sakura tells him. She then extends her hand to shake his. "I'm..."

"Sakura Kinomoto. I know, I memorize people's names quickly." Daisuke informs her but shaking her hand anyway.

"Really? Then what's my name?" Syaoran asks.

"You're Syaoran Li, your the transfer student from Hong Kong." Daisuke informs him.

"And the rest of us?" Tomoyo asks, pointing to herself.

"You're Tomoyo Daidouji, the rich girl who seems to always seems to have a video camera when you're around your best friend Sakura." He then points at the rest. "You're Takashi Yamazaki, Syaoran's best friend who can't seem to stop telling fictional stories, you're Meiling Li, Syaoran's cousin and I'm not so sure, but fiancée?" The rest gasp because of what he knows. "Don't worry, no one else knows. And you three are Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, and Naoko Yanagisawa." He finishes telling them all he knows and all I know too" Oh! And you Rika, aren't you engaged with Terada sensei?" Daisuke asks.

"Shh, no one's supposed to know that besides us!" Rika informs him.

"Uh, Daisuke. I'm curious, how do you know all this stuff about us?" Syaoran asks the boy they just met, crossing his arms.

"Well, I kind of do pay attention whenever I head about something, and I just know these things. (Also because of my power, I know these people are.)" Daisuke explains to them.

"That doesn't explain how you knew some of our secrets? (Thankfully not Syaoran and mine!)" Sakura then asks him.

"Well, I hear things from other people, I wasn't so sure that it was correct but I guess you guys confirmed it for me." Daisuke tells them.

"(Ack!)" They all yell in their heads, except for Takashi and Naoko.

"Okay that's it!" Chiharu yells out. "What are you doing here anyway? We were having a perfectly fine conversation until you showed and started telling things we don't need to hear!" Chiharu nearly screams.

"Well, you see, I'm kind of lonely. I really don't have any friends in this school, and you eight seemed to be the friendliest ones in class." Daisuke almost lies to them.

"Really? Well, then I guess it's no harm to let you stick with us." Sakura welcomes him to their group.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about all the secret spilling." Daisuke apologizes.

"It's okay. Besides, it's better that nothing is really hidden from anyone else here." Sakura tells him.

"(Yeah, like you being the Cardcaptor!)" Daisuke yells in his mind.

Syaoran then gives him a strange look, and doesn't really talk to him for the rest of the time he's with them. Later, when school ends, Daisuke leaves them to return to Kazuma. "Bye! It's been nice hanging out with you guys today! Hope we could do it again tomorrow!" Daisuke waves bye and goes on his way. "(Time to see Kazuma!)"

-----Back to the others

"He was actually really fun guy to hang around with. I had so much fun talking with him." Takashi tells the group.

"He's sweet also. I wonder why he hasn't talked to us earlier." Rika comments.

"He seems to be a little shy, but he really shouldn't. I guess we'll be seeing him again tomorrow." Meiling announces. Syaoran then pulls Sakura away for a bit while the others are talking.

"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura asks, a bit worried because Syaoran was the only one who didn't talk to Daisuke.

"I don't trust him. Something's not right." Syaoran tells her.

"Really? Well, I do sense something strange about him. It almost seems like he's hiding something from us." Sakura adds.

"No, it's more like he knows something and isn't telling us." Syaoran switches what she said.

"Well, I guess whatever it is, it's sometimes better if we wait and let him tell us instead of finding out on our own." Sakura tells Syaoran.

"Still, something's not right." Syaoran says.

"Well, what could be wrong? He can't be some kind of Clow Card or whatever. He's been in our class ever since the year began. Now I think about, I kind of do remember him in some of our class pictures." Sakura remembers and puts the image in her head.

"Okay fine, I'll go with your word, for now, until we find out more about him." Syaoran and Sakura then rejoin the group and they spend the day together.

----Back to Daisuke

"(I wonder if he wants me to continue hanging out with them. They're pretty nice people. I guess I was just too scared that someone other than Kazuma would find out about my powers.)" He runs and finds Kazuma waiting at the gate in front of the school.

"So Daisuke, what did you find out about them?" Kazuma asks, expecting a positive answer, knowing that Daisuke could always find out what he needed to know.

"Well, nothing big yet, but I'm just getting to know them, and they already accept me, except for Syaoran. I don't think he trusts me. Do you think he's on to us?" Daisuke asks worriedly.

"No, why would he? What reason does he have for not trusting you?" Kazuma asks his best friend, oblivious to what Daisuke had been talking to the others about.

"Well, when I first introduced myself, I had already told them who they were and some distinguishing thing about them. Like that Rika is engaged with Terada sensei." Daisuke informs Kazuma.

"Rika's engaged with Terada sensei? Since when?" Kazuma asks in a bit of shock.

"Hey! Don't tell anyone that I told you! It's supposed to be a secret. I was just able to see it. I don't know, when I met them, I already knew what their names are and a lot of things about them. Almost like I knew before." Daisuke explains to Kazuma.

"Maybe it's your powers." Kazuma suggests that that's the reason.

"I don't know. I still don't really know what my powers are." Daisuke informs him.

"Don't sweat it man. You'll get to know your powers and be able to handle them." Kazuma encourages him.

"But I don't really like having these powers. Look where I'm at, so far you're my only true friend." Daisuke reminds him.

"Well, you never know. Those powers could even be of great use to you, depending on how you want to use them." Kazuma tells him. "(I need to plan this out more. I won't tell Daisuke yet, he might not be too keen on the idea, but when the time comes, he'll have to do it to repay me for everything I've done for him.)" Kazuma schemes.

Daisuke then decides to change the subject. "So what should I do? Should I still continue hanging out with Sakura and Syaoran to find out more about them and the Clow Cards?" Daisuke asks, thinking Kazuma of more the leader type.

"That's a good idea. Continuing sticking with them. Don't worry about me. There's something I need to find and it might take a while to get it." Kazuma confirms.

"Okay. So tomorrow I stick with Sakura and Syaoran. Are you still going to be at school?" Daisuke asks him.

"Yeah, but don't go and talk to me. Syaoran might get even more suspicious if he finds you hanging out with someone else." Kazuma explains.

"Yeah, I know. I already told them that I had no friends and was kind of lonely. So it would seem weird if I was all of a sudden hanging out with someone else besides them. So that's the plan. I stick with the Cardcaptors while you find out what you need to know." Daisuke then plays that last line to himself. "In fact, what is it that you need to know?" he becomes curious in Kazuma's plan.

"It's something about the Clow Cards. Don't worry, you'll see soon. Now go home. I have some things to do." Kazuma sees him off. As Kazuma walks home, he begins to scheme more. "(So once Daisuke knows exactly where they live, and how many Clow Cards Sakura has, my plan will be almost complete. All I need is the complete cooperation of Daisuke. Crap! That's the problem, it'll be hard to get Daisuke to cooperate. Ever since I first met him, there's never been a mean bone in his body. He's always be kind and considerate of others. What am I going to do?)" He wonders.

"(Ah, it'll eventually come to me. Right now I need to focus the more important task at hand. Finding out everything I can about the Clow Cards and what each individual Clow Card is.)" Kazuma then runs to the public library instead of home to begin his research. "(I can't believe it! All that time researching about magic and everything is finally going to pay off!)" He runs even faster.

-------Back to Daisuke

"(Kazuma's always been a good friend. I still remember how he came to find out about my powers. We were swimming and a huge current pushed Kazuma and I to the deep part, making us both struggle to stay above the surface. Back then we didn't know how to swim well. I remember me struggling so hard, while Kazuma remained calm, but if I didn't struggle, we both might have drowned. Just when we began to sink, I suddenly found Kazuma and myself in a more shallow part. I still don't know how but I think I teleported Kazuma and I to safety. Even though I almost passed out, Kazuma was conscience the whole time and witnessed everything. Ever since, he's been there, always looking out for me, making sure no one else finds out about me and hurts me. Kazuma will always be my best friend. That a promise I will always keep to myself.)" Daisuke flashes back and remembers. He reaches his house and performs his daily deeds and makes sure he has the rest of the day to himself.

The next day brings a bright sunny day to Tomoeda Elementary School. Daisuke awakens and after his morning rituals, just kidding he sets off for school and even though Kazuma told him to investigate and find out more about Syaoran and Sakura, he kind of looks forward to being with them. "(I hope today's ends up better than yesterday, both ways!)"

On his way, he sees Takashi and Chiharu. "Oh, hi Daisuke! How ya doin'!" Takashi greets him.

"Ev'thing's great! How 'bout you two?" He asks the two.

"We fine. So are you going to stick with us again today?" Chiharu asks him.

"Sure, I enjoyed myself yesterday, so I want to spend more time with you guys." Daisuke replies.

"So what do you think of being with us?" Takashi then asks Daisuke.

"Well, in general, I like hanging with you guys a lot. But individually, you're all pretty nice people. Like, for instance, you, Takashi, are so funny. I think your stories are funny. I was pretty amazed at how easily everyone else, besides Chiharu, believed you." Daisuke explains to them.

"Is that so? Well, thanks a lot." Once at school, they meet up with the other six and class begins.

Daisuke then notices that Kazuma's seat is empty. "(Hmm, that's weird. Kazuma said that he'd be at school today. I wonder what happened. I'll find out later anyway.)" Daisuke wonders.

Class then starts and they begin their lesson. During lunch, Daisuke confronts Terada sensei to ask if he knows about Kazuma's absence.

"Well, his parents called and told me that he never returned from school yesterday." He answers Daisuke, not knowing how good of friends they are.

"What? He never returned from school! (What the heck was he thinking? He told me to stay with Sakura and Syaoran, but this is more important!)" He runs out of the class room to go around checking for Kazuma. "(Where could he have gone?)"

Then, from around the corner, he sees a figure hiding in the bushes. "(That better be him.)" And sure enough, it's Kazuma, who looks like he hasn't gotten that much sleep. "Kazuma? What happened to you? And where the heck have you been?" Daisuke asks, both worried and bugged by Kazuma's stupidity.

"I was researching but lost track of time. Then suddenly I found myself near the library shelves. I had fallen asleep in the library." Kazuma answers.

"How could you lose track of time? In fact, how did you get stuck in the library? Someone should've seen you and kicked you out!" Daisuke yells.

"I don't know. But I'm almost there. I almost found what I needed." Kazuma tells him.

"Well, that doesn't matter for now. Come on, I need to get you home." Daisuke starts pushing him a little to get him going.

"Hey hey! Remember what we talked about yesterday? You stay with Sakura and Syaoran. Find out more about them. Find out where they live and see if you could find out how many Clow Cards Sakura has." Kazuma reminds him.

"But how about you? I can't leave you like this!" Daisuke shows his concern.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself. You just go on back. See ya later." Kazuma walks away, so tired that he's nearly slouching.

"I never thought that he could be so stupid." Daisuke tells himself. He then goes back to join the others in whatever they're doing.

"Hey, it's Daisuke! Where've you been?" Tomoyo asks.

"Uh, just picking up my lunch from my mom. I forgot it at home." He lies.

"Well, that's okay. We just finished out lunch." Naoko informs him.

"That's cool. So what are you guys doing?" Daisuke asks the group.

"We're playing a card game. It's called _Dai Hin Min_. Ever heard of it?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah, sure. Can I join?" Daisuke then asks, taking a seat beside Sakura. He notices that Syaoran's not going to play and is just watching. "Are you going to play?"

Syaoran closes his eyes and answers, "I don't play with cards (I use them.)"

"Suit yourself." Sakura tells him as she removes the deck of cards from her bag. While she's doing that, Daisuke notices the Clow Cards in her bag. He decides to wait later and he if she could talk to him about that. They play some games until lunch ends.

Class continues until school ends. Daisuke decides this time to stick with them after school, but since they didn't plan on doing anything today, they split and go their separate ways. Daisuke follows Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meiling home.

"So how was school today for you?" He asks them.

"It was good." Sakura answers.

"I had fun." Tomoyo replies.

"S'okay." Syaoran answers.

Then Daisuke decides to act as innocent and unknowing so he could find out more about the Clow cards. "Uh, Sakura," she turns to him, "I noticed these weird cards in your bag as you were removing the playing cards. What were they?" Daisuke asks.

"(Oh crap! He did not see them!) Well, uh, they are...um, what's that name again?" Sakura desperately tries to find an answer that's not true.

"Are they those fortune telling cards, or whatever they're called?" Daisuke then asks, knowing that she can't seem to think of an answer.

"Yeah! That's it!" Sakura answers loudly, pointing at Daisuke since he's the one who said it.

"I've always wanted to see what those kind of cards looked like. Can I see them?" Daisuke requests.

"(Uh oh. Well, what could be the harm? It's not like he knows what they really are.) Okay sure!" She takes out the cards and lets him see.

"Cool! So how do you use them?" He asks, whiling flipping through them, memorizing every single one.

Sakura then decides that the truth on how to use fortune telling cards might be better than a lie. "I don't know. A friend gave them to me."

"Really? They look awesome!" He then flips the card over. "What's this? Clow? What's that?" Daisuke asks, acting confused.

"Well, each card has to have a name of the company that produced them. In this case, it's the Clow company that produces these cards." Sakura lies.

"Never heard of them. Oh well. Thanks, they're cool looking cards. (Now I can tell Kazuma how many and which Clow cards she has.)" Daisuke tells himself, having a great memory.

They then reach Syaoran and Meiling's apartment. "Bye Syaoran, bye Meiling, see you in school tomorrow!" Sakura, Tomoyo, and Daisuke wave bye to them.

"See ya guys!" Meiling tells them.

"(So this is where Syaoran lives, gotta remember that.)" Daisuke tells himself. "So where do you live Sakura?" Daisuke asks, getting the last bit of information he needs for Kazuma.

"Not too far from here. You'll see." After leaving Tomoyo's house and Tomoyo, Sakura takes Daisuke to see her house. "This is where I live? You live anywhere around here?" Sakura asks.

"Well, not really, it's kind of far but I don't mind walking home by myself." Daisuke answers her. "(Now I know where Sakura lives. Now I have to see Kazuma!) Well, I'll be seeing you around. Thanks for hanging with me today."

"No problem! Bye Daisuke and see you tomorrow." They wave bye to each other.

After Sakura enters her house, Daisuke finally calls out to the person who's been following him.

"Okay Syaoran, what do you want?" Daisuke asks with some seriousness.

"I want to know what you want, and why you're trying to get close to us." Syaoran responds.

"What? Is it so much to want to have friends?" Daisuke answers with some sarcasm.

"No it isn't, but prying into our business is. Who is that guy you were talking to today at lunch. I knew you were lying." Syaoran asks him.

"He's an acquaintance. I was worried when Terada sensei told me why he was absent." Daisuke informs the boy, almost telling the truth.

"Why was he absent?" Syaoran asks, making sure he has a plausible answer.

"His parents called and said he never returned home yesterday. That's why." Daisuke answers.

Syaoran believes this and asks more questions. "Who is Kazuma Inoue?"

Once Daisuke hears this question, he immediately starts to worry. "(Crap! I hope he doesn't know him!) He's the one I was talking to today. Why?"

"Because I know that he's your best friend, in fact, your only friend before Sakura." Syaoran informs him.

"(Shoot! He's got me!) And, what if he's my best friend. Something wrong with that?" Daisuke asks him.

"That means you lied. You told Sakura that you were lonely and had no one to be with." Syaoran tells him.

"Okay, you got me there." Another excuse suddenly comes to him. "Kazuma just told me that I needed to be more outgoing and try and make more friends." Daisuke lies again.

"So why didn't you just tell us that?" Syaoran then asks, knowing that Daisuke's story doesn't make sense.

"I don't know. Maybe because I wanted you guys to feel sorry for me and let me hang with you." Daisuke lies once more.

"That's not the way you do it. If they find out that you've been lying to them, they're not going to be happy." Syaoran believes him. "Okay, I believe you, for now. I'm not going to tell them, but you should. See you later Daisuke." Syaoran leaves him and heads back to the apartment.

Daisuke then slips to the ground in relief. "(Weh! I thought he'd never leave. Better tell Kazuma quick, so we could get this over with.)" He starts running to Kazuma's house to tell him everything he's found out and to find out what Kazuma's been doing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: Weh! Finished! I had this all planned out in my head and so wanted to get it out! Now here it is! My first CCS fic's first chapter completed! I'm so relieved. Please review if you want the second chapter to come out much faster! Since I got here to Hawaii, I've been updating my stories like crazy! There's only one I haven't updated yet and it's the one I update the fastest. Weird eh? But anyways, thanks for reading and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! At least ten reviews will get me to finish my next chapter before the week of Thanksgiving. REVIEW!!!


	2. Powers of the Clow

Hey! It's me again! I noticed that I didn't use any Japanese in the first chapter. If you want to keep it that way, then tell me, if you don't and you want to learn some Japanese phrases, tell me and I'll start adding in chapter 3. I know I made some mistakes, like Sakura and them knowing about Rika's relationship, but please leave it be because I don't know how to remove that part. I just won't mention it later on. Thank you for all the reviews and just because I already have this story planned out, the chapters will be completed faster than they do in my other fics. Here's chapter 2!

Note: All spells that Daisuke performs I have written myself.

**Chapter 2- Power's of the Clow**

Daisuke dashes to find Kazuma in order to give him the information he needs. "(I don't know why Kazuma wants to know this but for whatever reason, I'm sure it's to help me.)" Daisuke assures himself as he runs to Kazuma's house. "(I feel bad for spying and lying to Sakura and Syaoran, but this is for Kazuma and me.)"

After a couple of minutes, he reaches Kazuma's house and knocks on the door to see if he's there. In a little bit, his mom opens the door. "Oh, hi Daisuke! Nice to see you!" Kazuma's mom greets him.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Inoue, is Kazuma there?" Daisuke politely asks.

"No, you just missed him. He went to the public museum." Mrs. Inoue informs him.

"Okay, I'll go check there." He then turns around to leave. "Bye Mrs. Inoue! Thanks and I'll see you later!" He waves bye.

"Be careful and watch out for Kazuma! (Those boys. Daisuke probably thinks of Kazuma as a brother.)" She walks back inside and grins. "(Poor Daisuke, cause that's the closest he'll be before he finds out.)"

"(I wonder what Kazuma's doing at a museum?)" Daisuke asks himself. "(Probably doing more of that research he said he was doing. Well, whatever it is, it's probably for a good cause.)" He then decides to use his abilities to get there faster and begins jumping around the buildings.

In shorter time than it would've taken to run there, he reaches the museum and finds Kazuma looking at an ancient book. "Kazuma! I found out where they live and what cards Sakura has!" Daisuke shouts out to Kazuma

Kazuma immediately hushes Daisuke. "We're in a museum you idiot! Quiet down. Now tell me, how many Clow Cards does Sakura have?" Kazuma then asks.

"At the moment, she has thirty-nine Clow Cards. I know exactly what each of them are." Daisuke informs him.

"Perfect! Tell which each of them are." Kazuma commands him. Daisuke then goes down the list of cards, starting from the Windy Card and ending with the Cloud Card.

"That's all of them." Daisuke finishes.

"This is great. The dream will finally come true (my dream that is). Okay, meet me at the playground at exactly ten thirty, that's when everything will happen." Kazuma plans.

"Yes! Ten thirty. I'll be there." Daisuke agrees.

"Oh, and bring your key. We might need it." Kazuma tells him.

"Really. Okay, just to be sure." Daisuke then leaves and prepares for the night. "(This is the night. Where I finally get to discover what exactly I am. Why I have these powers and what I'm supposed to do with them. I can't even begin to imagine what life would've been like if Kazuma hadn't came.)" Daisuke tells himself.

At ten twenty, Daisuke waits for his parents to go to sleep, then grabs his key and heads off to the playground. As he leaves the house, inside his parents' bedroom lie the mother and father who know everything that's going to happen.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let him go Masahiro?" Hotaru asks her husband.

"It has to be done. It's so he could find his way, his purpose in life, even if it'll hurt him deeply, he must go through this." Masahiro explains to her.

"Even if it means losing his best friend Kazuma?" Hotaru then asks.

"Daisuke knows what happened to our ancestors many years ago. But what he doesn't know is that Kazuma is a descendant of that who caused us great sorrow and suffering." Masahiro reveals.

"Poor Daisuke. He's going to be crushed. Shouldn't we at least help him in some way?" Hotaru asks once more, showing her great concern for her son.

"All we could do is stay out of the way. Besides, we don't have magical powers like he does. He's the one who's inherited the blood of the Shirai clan. We're better off just watching over him." Masahiro reminds her.

She sighs, "You right. I just wished that we could've been Daisuke's guide, the ones who show him the way." Hotaru wishes.

"I know. I wish that too, but it's all up to them to show Daisuke the way. All up to the Cardcaptors." Masahiro proclaims. They then go to sleep afterwards, and hope that Daisuke comes out unharmed.

-------Back to Daisuke and Kazuma

Daisuke reaches the playground just in time and notices that Kazuma's already there still wearing his school uniform AN: Daisuke is too, and had put some weird symbols on the ground. "Kazuma? What's this for?" Daisuke wonders.

"Oh, you're here! Just in time! This is a spell circle. When I was at the museum, I found a book with magical spells, some concerning the Clow Cards. I was able to get one that would be very useful to us. But before we do any of that, you need to release your wand first." Kazuma tells him.

"Sure thing!" He digs in his pocket and removes the key from his pocket.

"Key of the Fallen Sky

Hear my cry

Lend me your powers divine!

RELEASE!!!" Daisuke chants.

The key then rises up into the air and starts transforming into a long wand with silver feather as the symbol in the middle of then end with shiny platinum like wings around it.

"What's next Kazuma?" Daisuke asks after releasing his wand.

Kazuma then picks up the paper he wrote from the museum and begins reading it. "Okay, this spell is to take hold of the Clow Cards, but only the ones that's been captured." Kazuma explains. "The thing is, you have to know exactly what each card is in order to call them and bring them here." Kazuma adds, then gives Daisuke a copy of the spell.

Daisuke reads it and gets confused. "Wait Kazuma! Why does it say lend us your powerful might? Wouldn't that be giving us power too?" Daisuke asks.

"No, it's just a way to finish the spell." Kazuma lies.

"Kazuma, I'm not really sure about this. This is stealing from Sakura and Syaoran. They captured these cards together, and we're just going to take all that away from them." Daisuke tells him with an uneasy feeling.

"Don't worry, it's to make the wish come true. Besides, they'll get their cards back, I promise." Kazuma assures Daisuke.

Daisuke's uneasiness gets lifted a little bit. "Well, if they get it back then okay. I'll do it." He memorizes the spell then puts the paper away and stands in the middle of the circle. He holds his wand up and begins chanting.

"Mystic cards, created by Clow

Powerful forces, hear us now

Cards of power we take you here

As your time of greatness draws too near.

Magic cards of pure white light,

LEND US YOUR POWERFUL MIGHT!!!"

Once Daisuke finishes chanting, as huge gust of wind blows and the clouds begin covering the night sky. Thunder begins roaring nearly everywhere around the playground. At Sakura's house, Sakura wakes up because of all the roaring thunder. The instant she opens her eyes, she sees the Clow Cards glowing and flying out the window towards the playground.

"What? NO!!! STOP!!!" Sakura screams out as the cards fly away. She immediately runs to her cell phone and calls Syaoran. In no time, he answers the phone. "Syaoran! It's terrible!" She begins.

"Yeah I know. I saw them! The Clow cards are heading the direction of the playground. I'll be over as soon as possible. Meiling wants to come too." Syaoran tells her.

"Okay!" She hangs up. Shortly after, it rings again. "Yes?"

"Sakura! I saw the cards while looking out the window! I'm coming over! Don't move a muscle." Tomoyo commands her.

"Okay! Syaoran and Meiling are coming too." Sakura hangs up and get her key out.

"By the power of the stars!

Staff of power made by Clow,

Reveal to me your true form now!

RELEASE!!!" The key transforms into her card capturing staff. She waits at the front of her house.

In about two minutes, Syaoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo are there and they head off to the playground.

------Meanwhile

The Clow Cards have finally reached Daisuke and Kazuma. "They're here Kazuma! We did it!" Daisuke cheers.

"(The time is near.) Good job Daisuke! There's only one thing left to do." Just as the cards are about to enter the spell circle, Kazuma pushes Daisuke out and enters the circle himself.

"What the? Kazuma what are you doing?!" Daisuke asks, while getting up and brushing off the dirt.

"What I always wanted to do Daisuke!" The cards then start circling Kazuma, and he starts floating in the air.

"What? But how?" Daisuke yells out. Just then Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo get there.

"I KNEW IT!!! IT WAS YOU TWO ALL ALONG!!!" Syaoran points out.

"What? Daisuke? How could you?" Sakura sadly asks.

"It was all Kazuma! But he doesn't have any magic powers! How is he doing that?" Daisuke asks.

"Daisuke my friend! The spell wasn't only to call forth the captured Clow Cards, but it was also to call forth their power and give the one who was standing in the circle power. Since I pushed you out of the way, I became the one who'll receive the power of thirty nine of the Clow Cards!" He laughs evilly. "Too bad it wasn't all fifty two!"

"Daisuke! Why did you do that?" Sakura asks.

"(This all seems familiar to me.)" Syaoran thinks.

"I didn't know this would happen! Kazuma said it was only to help me!" he then turns to Kazuma. "YOU SAID IT WAS TO HELP ME!!!"

Kazuma smirks a little. "I recall saying that I was going to make the dream come true, my dream to be exact. I don't remember saying anything about helping you." Kazuma reminds him.

"But we're friends." Daisuke announces, nearly crushed because of what Kazuma's doing.

The cards then glow very brightly. "This is it! It's happening!!" The cards then shoot a very bright beam at Kazuma and a huge flash of light covers the entire playground. When the light disappears, the Clow Cards scatter as they once did before. "I've always dreamed of having power. I always knew that the supernatural existed. Now I'm one of them! When I met you, Daisuke, I knew I could get a hold of that same kind of power for myself." Kazuma tells them.

The five just stare at Kazuma in shock. "Now let's see how I should test my new power." He wonders as he's looking at his hands, feeling the incredible power within him. "This one seems good. I never liked that Tomoyo or Meiling. ERASE!!!!" He points at both of them. In seconds, they fade away.

"MEILING!! TOMOYO!!! NO!!!!" Sakura shrieks.

"You monster!! How could you do that?" Syaoran yells.

"It's you two next. Let's try another one. Hmm, this seems good for torturing. Firey!!!" A burst of flames comes out and head towards Sakura and Syaoran. Just before it hits them, Daisuke gets in way and blocks the fire with his wand.

"What's the matter with you Kazuma?!! I thought we were friends! What happened to you always looking out for me and protecting me?!!" Daisuke asks the changed kid.

Kazuma remained silent and didn't answer Daisuke's question. It finally comes to Syaoran and he answers Daisuke. "He used you and betrayed you." Those six words sparked something in Daisuke.

Suddenly, he began trembling furiously. "Daisuke? What's wrong?" Sakura asks, almost too scared to come near.

"You.......used.......me? YOU USED ME!!!!" A huge gust of wind burst everywhere and Daisuke jumps to Kazuma to attack him. Kazuma moves to the side and dodges his attack.

"You will pay! For everything! All that hope, all that trust! All gone! All crushed because of your selfish desire!" Daisuke then sends a magic spell after him. Kazuma uses the shield to block it. Afterwards, he disappears.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Syaoran wonders. Then from behind, "Right behind you." Kazuma traps Syaoran and Sakura using the power of Shadow. He then starts shocking them with Lightning.

"NO!!! Sakura! Syaoran!" He then puts up his wand.

"Light of hope I call you here

To this time of evil and fear

Show your light and wonderful brightness

Extend your shine to END THE DARKNESS!!!" A extremely bright light appears at the end of his wand and frees Sakura and Syaoran from their shadow prison.

"You're better than I thought Daisuke. Pretty impressive. I didn't know you had it in you to go against me. But now I'll make you suffer by hurting your friends!" Kazuma threatens.

"No you won't!" Syaoran gets out his sword. "See how you like this!

Rai, Tei, Shou,

Rai, Kyuu, kyuu,

Nyo, Ritsu, Ryou!

LIGHTNING ATTACK!!" The unexpected attack from Syaoran struck Kazuma and slowed him down a bit.

"So you want it that way do you?" He then puts his hands together. "WATERY!!! WINDY!!!" A shower of water and a gust of wind hits Sakura and Syaoran, Daisuke tries to save them but they blown a couple of meters away.

"SAKURA!!! GET OUT OF THERE!! YOU'RE POWERLESS AGAINST HIM!!!" Daisuke calls out to Sakura.

"No one leaves unless I say." Kazuma blocks Sakura and Syaoran from leaving, and blast them away with another gust from his Windy power.

Daisuke then gets majorly pissed and picks up Syaoran's sword. "YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR KAZUMA!! I'LL MAKE SURE TO PUT AN END TO THIS!!!

Sword of Clow's descendant

I give thee thy power to fight

To help us in this time of peril

And to help us re-shed the light

Now show thy true ability

To CRUSH THE EVIL MIGHT!!!" The sword then gets a little longer and shinier. It also changes shape a little bit and looks a lot more powerful.

"Woah! It changed shape!" Syaoran points out, while holding Sakura. A burst of wind comes under Daisuke and he begins flying. "I will make you suffer!" He flies towards Kazuma and nearly strikes him.

Kazuma swiftly moves out of the way and uses shadow to cover him. Daisuke creates massive light and stops it. Just when the light disappears, Kazuma's already charging at him with the Sword in his hand. Daisuke counters him and they stay at the position face to face.

"No stupid little Shirai is going to stop me from becoming a sorcerer!" Kazuma assures him.

"We'll see about that!" Daisuke repels his sword away and attempts to stab him. Kazuma evades the attack and takes the opportunity to slash Daisuke in the arm. Having extremely fast reflexes, Daisuke parries the attack. He then flies higher into the sky, trying to get Kazuma to follow him.

To his wish, Kazuma does fly higher and continues to battle Daisuke. Kazuma uses mirror to make it appear that Kazuma's already in front of him. Daisuke, who's been taught by Kazuma for so long, knows this trick and waits for Kazuma to make his attack, so he could strike him.

In a matter of seconds, Kazuma flies as fast as he can so he could stab Daisuke. Knowing this would happen, Daisuke repels the attack fast enough to knock Kazuma's arms and sword to the side. This attack left him open long enough for Daisuke to get close enough to slash his arm.

"Damn it!" Kazuma curses as he grips his arm in pain. He then uses illusion to confuse Daisuke while he tries to recover.

Daisuke then smirks and laughs a little. "Illusion only shows an image of their lovers, but I don't have any." Daisuke then flies up and strikes Kazuma's other arm.

Kazuma then seals himself in wood to defend himself from any more of Daisuke's attacks. Daisuke tries to get through the wood but could cut through it.

"USE A FIRE SPELL!" Syaoran advises him. Daisuke nods and puts Syaoran's sword up.

"Fires of Heaven, fires of Hell

The truth of your power, no one can tell

The great evil that lurks must be stopped

To prevent many battles from being fought

Together join forces as one,

SO THIS BATTLE MAY BE WON!!!"

Fire from the ground came up and fire from the sky came down and went around the wood and burned it away. As the wood disappeared, there was a cloud of smoke. Daisuke waits for Kazuma to come out and attack them again. Suddenly, clouds started appearing, covering the entire area.

"Crap! He must be using the power of Cloud. Grr!" He puts his fingers on the sword.

"Rai, Tei, Shou,

Rai, Kyuu, kyuu,

Nyo, Ritsu, Ryou!

WIND ATTACK!!!" A huge gale came and blew the clouds away. When it cleared, Kazuma was no where to be found.

"DAMMIT HE GOT AWAY!!!!" Daisuke curses and lands on the ground. He stumbles a bit and nearly falls. Syaoran and Sakura catch him and let his lay in their arms. "I guess I used too much of my power." He tells them.

"I'm so sorry Daisuke, that Kazuma betrayed you like that." Sakura sympathizes for him.

"It's okay. We'll get him next time." Daisuke responds to her sympathy.

"But the question is, how do we stop him? He has the power of thirty nine of the Clow Cards, and the Clow Cards are gone now." Syaoran informs them.

"We could capture them again and I could use my power to stop him." Sakura tells them.

"No, you can't." Daisuke replies.

"Why? Why can't she?" Syaoran asks.

"Because the spell binds the powers of whoever's in possession of the Clow Cards." Daisuke informs them.

"What? But how are we supposed to capture the Clow Cards again?" Sakura then asks.

"I have the power to do it. I could recollect the Clow Cards again." Daisuke tells them.

"But you're not a Cardcaptor. How could you possibly do it?" Sakura wonders.

"The cards aren't actually loose again, but they're out there. They're not causing any damage because Kazuma removed all the negative energy from them when he gained power." Daisuke explains to them.

"But even if we capture the cards, how will we stop him? He could use the powers of the cards at his own free will. Unlike Sakura, who has to summon their power." Syaoran argues.

"We can defeat him if we recollect the cards, because every card we collect again, Kazuma loses that certain power. Even when we get all the cards again, he'll still have power, but not as much as he does now. But, if he gets a hold of any of those Clow Cards, his power on that certain card will increase immensely. We have to be fast on this or else he might hurt other people. Most probably Takashi, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoka to get back at us." Daisuke explains.

"We have to keep an eye on them, make sure Kazuma doesn't do anything to them." Sakura points out.

"Kazuma must be stopped at all costs, or else it'll happen again." Daisuke says.

"What will happen again?" Sakura asks.

He then tries to get up to talk to them face to face. "Many years ago, the Shirai family was a family of sorcerers and very well respected, and they had a family that they trusted very much, the Uchino family. They didn't have magical powers like the Shirai family, but they remained close no matter what. When the Uchino family's next generation came about, they hungered for the Shirai family's power and became very jealous of them. Since they couldn't get a hold of their power, they sold them out to the church. The church accused them of being evil beings and had most of them either hanged or burned. The one's who escaped hid from the corrupt church.

A few years later, they had a child that grew up and tried to restore their name and getting vengeance on the Uchino family. He attacked the church and destroyed any traces of them and convinced them that they were not evil. But he couldn't find any members of the Uchino family, so to let his family live a normal life again, he sacrificed himself and used all his power to erase everyone's memories of what happened years ago." Daisuke tells his family's history.

"But how come I've never heard of this?" Sakura asks.

"I have, Clow Reed experienced this but wasn't able to help the family at all. Becuase if he did, he'd risk exposure to himself and his disciples. The reason why it's not written down anywhere is because like Daisuke said, everyone's memory was erased, exept for his family, Kazuma's family, and Clow Reed." Syaoran explains.

AN: Sorry if Daisuke's story is kind of lame. I'm not good at creating a history for characters.

"Wait! Kazuma's family? He's a descendant of the Uchino family?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, I just realized that too. It's no wonder why he knew so much about magic and why he understood me so well. He got close to me so he could use me to do what his ancestors couldn't." Daisuke balls his fists up in anger of his ex best friend.

"That's terrible Daisuke. You're ancestors and now you. We have to help you in anyway you can! We're going to help you stop Kazuma and end all of this!" Sakura proclaims.

"I'm sorry if I thought that you were trying to get in our business and do something sneaky. Friends Daisuke?" Syaoran puts out his hand to help Daisuke up all the way.

"Friends!" Daisuke takes Syaoran's hand and gets up. Once he gets up, he collapses on the ground and is unconscious.

"DAISUKE!!" Sakura nearly shrieks.

"It's okay. He's just sleeping. I think he used up almost all his power in that battle." Syaoran picks him up and starts carrying him. "(Good, he's light.)" He then starts carrying him home.

"Sakura, we can't waist any time. Kazuma must be stopped at all costs. The faster we collect the Clow Cards, the less powerful he'll be, and the faster we can get your powers back and Tomoyo and Meiling." Syaoran tells her.

"Yes, tomorrow we search for the Clow Cards!" Sakura announces.

They continue walking to bring Daisuke home. After a while, they both finally realize something. "Do you know where Daisuke lives?" Syaoran asks his so-called partner.

"No. He never told me. I thought you knew."

Syaoran then gives up. "Oh well, I'll just take him to my house. Since Meiling's gone, there'll be space. Bye Sakura, and be careful. Kazuma could be waiting for both of us to split." Syaoran warns his future girlfriend.

"I will! Don't worry! You be careful too!" She waves bye and runs off.

As Syaoran is walking home with Daisuke on his back, something occurs to him. "(Poor Daisuke. For so long he's been putting his complete trust in Kazuma. I bet Kazuma was like his brother to him. Now all this. I wonder what's going through Daisuke's mind at the moment? He's probably lost or confused. Mixed emotions crashing everywhere. One day he's the closest friend in the world to you, next thing you know, he's become your greatest enemy. I can't even imagine what that would feel like. I wonder how he's taking all of this?)" Syaoran wonders and looks at Daisuke's face. He notices the discomfort and sadness in his face as he rest.

NOTE: Daisuke's supposed to be having a really bad dream about Kazuma betraying him again and taking everything away. You know, one of those horrible dreams where you're left with nothing. I didn't want to describe it because it might suck. So you do the describing in your mind.

Syaoran finally reaches his apartment and puts Daisuke in Meiling's bed, as he still sleeps. Daisuke then curls up a little and Syaoran smiles a little and covers him with a blanket. When he notices that Daisuke was not being overcomed by what happened today, great respect for Daisuke came to Syaoran. "Regain all your energy Daisuke, we don't want to be losing you now. I promise you that Kazuma will pay and you could get your life back." Syaoran assures the sleeping boy then enters his room and goes to sleep.

AN: DO NOT TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY!!! I'm just trying to make them best friends. If you read my other fics, you'll understand why I did this.

-------Meanwhile

Kazuma's hiding while holding his dripping arms. "Damn that Daisuke! I never knew he was this powerful. I let him learn too much! This is my fault. If only I had kept him away from those books of spells, he wouldn't have wounded me. (And I didn't get any kind of healing powers.)" Kazuma realizes.

He walks around looking for a place a to stay for the night. "(Where can I go? I'm not sure my parents will want me to go back home. They'll worry so much over me that they'll probably not let me go outside again. I have to find a place to rest and get these arms looked at.)" Kazuma walks around more looking for a place.

After a while he still can't find a place, almost making him regret doing this. "(Damn! If I had been more prepared of what was going to happen, I wouldn't have ended up like this.)" He then finally gets an idea.

He goes to a tree and uses Wood to create a small little tree house just big enough for him to fit. There he rests for the night. "Brr! (I'm so cold! This wouldn't have happened if Daisuke hadn't been so damn powerful! The battle is on Daisuke. I will have great power and you and your friends will suffer.)"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AB-Angel: It's all done! This chapter I mean. Don't get your hopes up! You readers are lucky I really wanted to do this chapter, or else it wouldn't have come out as fast. I'll stick with not using Japanese in this fic. Makes it easier. I only used it for Syaoran's magic because I didn't want to use that Cardcaptors' version of it. This chapter holds the second biggest battle scene. Of course, it's obvious when I biggest battle scene will occur. Hmm, now that I think about it, no it's not. You'll have to wait for it. Please review! The next chapter won't be coming out as fast because I'm still not completely sure on what exactly is going to happen. But review will speed that up! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Here's a sneak peek at what's going to happen at **Chapter 3-** **Recollection**

"No! Kazuma's taken control of some of the escaped Clow Cards!" Daisuke nearly panics.

"WINDY!!! BLOW THEM AWAY!!" Kazuma commands the card as he uses his own wind power too. The attack becomes too powerful for Daisuke and Syaoran to handle and they blown into a wall.


End file.
